


#7 Man Of Few Words

by gpadow



Category: Gunsmoke, Matt/Kitty
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-20
Updated: 2011-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-23 21:49:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gpadow/pseuds/gpadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ficlet</p>
            </blockquote>





	#7 Man Of Few Words

**Author's Note:**

> This story respectfully features characters and canon from the television series, Gunsmoke, which aired in 1955. They do not belong to me.

#7 Man of Few Words

 

Aug. 24th, 2009 at 4:47 PM

 

The cool lavender light of daybreak floated through her window.

Matt, usually gone by now, lay cushioned upon her breast, his breathing soft and easy.

He called me honey.

Kitty smiled to herself as she replayed the little scene over and over.

They drove the buggy through perfume-weighted air and found a secluded little spot under the smiling moon.

Kitty rested under a silvery willow while Matt took care of the horse and carriage.

She loved looking up at him, tall as a tree, so graceful a silhouette.

Matt took the basket from the carriage, and then walked over to her with those long strides she loved.

So many things I love about him, she thought.  
How could I have said so many hurtful things?

"I see you've picked out a spot."  
Matt began to unpack the basket, and as he leaned over, Kitty couldn't resist patting his butt.

"Hold on now. We came out here to talk, remember?"

Matt's blue eyes took on a drowsy gleam that betrayed his desire as he looked at her for a very long time before turning back to the task of opening the wine.

They were both very much aware that they hadn't made love since the terrible row three days before.

For the past two days, they had chatted as if there was no subject to be avoided, but each fully knew the mind of the other, and the painful fact that they still had not recovered from the fight that seemed to have left a wedge between them.

Away from Dodge, out here among the harboring hills, they hoped to be able to heal the hurt each had inflicted upon the other.

Yes, they had apologized to each other.

Kitty lost count of how many times she said I'm sorry, and forgive me, and I love you, between her tears.

She could see the heavy guilt on Matt's face and knew that he was struggling to find a way back. They were both desperate to get back to each other.

Forgiving was not the problem, but forgetting may be impossible.

Matt had always been the perfect gentleman, and a kind, unselfish lover.  
She didn't recognize the voice he used to speak the words that cut her so deeply.

She heard her own voice, sounding like a horrible shrew as she attacked him; only stopping when she saw the shock register on his face.

"I tried rehearsing, but my mind just .. I don't know what to say, Kitty. I don't even remember how it all started. But we can't let this one fight undo everything we have together. I .. I just .."

Matt let out a deep sigh, and Kitty understood immediately how those few words took an enormous effort on his part.

She reached for his hand and simply said, "I understand, Cowboy."

They never had the conversation, and Kitty felt relieved that she didn't have to try to explain the unexplainable, unfathomable circumstance that had led them to lash out at each other.

The realization that Matt was her world, and she couldn't live without him, removed the wedge that the hurt had made between them.

They rode home quietly, and fell into bed as naturally as before, giggling, teasing, loving each other.

The heavy weight had been lifted.  
"Kitty.."

"Hum? What?"

"Honey.."

Kitty gradually realized that Matt wasn't awake. He was just murmuring in his sleep, with a sweet little smile on his face.

She leaned her face into his wavy hair and fell contentedly to sleep.

The End


End file.
